


Silver

by YourLovelyAlpha



Series: ISOLATION [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Insecurity, Intersex Stiles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovelyAlpha/pseuds/YourLovelyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles wakes up, he can feel his body slowly heat up at the sight of the male werewolf that’s wrapped around him as he shields Stiles from the world outside their room. Stiles can feel the way his body tingles, aches, and drips for something more than he’s allowed himself to have in the past 2 years, but the underlying fear of it all prevented him from going any further. He could take his pill right now, just like he has in the past and deny his body the pleasure it’s been yearning for. Derek wouldn’t mind, he’ll understand if Stiles wants to back out at the last minute, they’ve been preparing for this all month.<br/>But Stiles doesn’t want to run away from this anymore.<br/>He’s ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment of the ISOLATION series, which is a series of short stories of Stiles dealing with his new body and being bitten.  
> As always, this story is not beta'd by anyone so I apologize for any grammar and punctual errors you may find!

_* 2 YEARS AFTER THE BITE *_

***

_“My heat’s coming up.”_

_“Do you want to go through with it?”_

_“I don’t know yet.”_

_“You don’t have to. You always have that option.”_

_“Would you go through it with me?”_

_“You know I would, Stiles.”_

***

When Stiles wakes up, he can feel his body slowly heat up at the sight of the male werewolf that’s wrapped around him and shields Stiles from the world outside their room. Stiles can feel the way his body tingles, aches, and drips for something more than he’s allowed himself to have in the past 2 years, but the underlying fear of it all prevented him from going any further.

He could take his pill right now, just like he has in the past and deny his body the pleasure it’s been yearning for. Derek wouldn’t mind, he’ll understand if Stiles wants to back out at the last minute, they’ve been preparing for this all month.

But Stiles doesn’t want to run away from this anymore.

He’s ready.

Stiles takes sight his surroundings, noticing how the light is slowly leaking through the dark curtains and decorating the room with soft streaks in different sizes; the clock reads six-thirty a.m. He can’t help but let out a deep sigh as he turns back to look at Derek and shuffles closer to gently trail his nose up and down the beta’s neck; his hands gripped loosely around the soft black cotton t-shirt that Derek wears.

Derek’s scent is comforting to him, grounds him to the earth beneath his feet and anchors his sanity in place where it rightfully belongs. Lost in his ministrations, it’s only after a little while that he notices a large hand caressing his lower back, right above the snug underwear Stiles slept in.

It took a lot of effort on his part and reassurance from Derek that he looked completely fine.

Derek’s fingertips caress the soft slivery stretchmarks that decorate Stiles’ lower back – those he concluded look like curving lightning strikes and he wonders idly if they will be the same size on Stiles’ bottom or if they will take on a different size and pattern all together.

“Morning,” Derek tells him in a sleep-filled voice, he places a soft kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “You’re up early.”

Stiles hands are slowly kneading at the front of Derek’s shirt, his body grows tense against his will.

“I think it’s starting,” he says in a hushed voice; he stops scenting Derek’s neck and Derek’s hand goes still.

“You don’t have to go through with this.” Derek’s voice is reassuring, void of any judgement.

But Stiles can feel Derek’s erection through the confines of his own boxers, he can't deny the fact that Derek wants this.

To bed him and make love to him.

To help Stiles overcome the trauma that altered his future and take him to a place of nirvana.

But that’s ok.

Stiles wants it too.

He’s ready

***

_“Why aren’t you disgusted by me?”_

_“Because there’s nothing to be disgusted about.”_

***

Stiles doesn’t respond to him in vocal terms, but instead he takes one breath of courage and climbs over Derek and presses his body down on to the beta beneath him. He traces his fingers along Derek’s cheekbones, down the jaw, and then finally a soft trace of his lips before looking up at Derek’s eyes.

Gold begins to seep into Derek’s irises and Stiles wonders if his own eyes are glowing as well.

“I want it,” Stiles tells him, “if I go feral then you do your best to bring me back, but I want to experience it all until the very end.” He adds a ‘ _please’_ in his mind because he doesn’t need to say it.

It’s ok to want things for yourself, Stiles, Derek told him once.

He’s beginning to believe that a little bit more every single day.

Derek only nods and gives him a smile full of nothing but love.

_Love_

For _Stiles._

And Stiles’ heart swells up with want and he can’t help but smile back.

They realize it’s difficult to kiss while smiling, so the smiles are replaced with soft whimpers and strong groans from both men as they take turns to dip their tongues into each other’s mouths. Enjoying the very essence of their beings and becoming ripe with a wide array of positive emotions.

Derek becomes bolder, braver and dips his hands underneath Stiles’ underwear to grab at the soft flesh of Stiles’ ass and begins to slowly rock them; his chest puffs up just a little when he hears the little sighs that escape Stiles’ lips.

His erection fills up with more blood when he smells the distinct scent of Stiles’ slick beginning to seep through the fabric that cover his flesh. His hands begin to move up and down the swell of Stiles’ ass and with it, the underwear begin to move with it, teasing him with the idea of having Stiles completely exposed to him for the very first time.

“Can I?” Derek asks through the nips and kisses as sleep becomes a distant memory and all he can focus now is on the man above him.

Stiles looks down at Derek and seems to ponder the question for a few brief moments, deciding whether or not he should finally allow another soul to look at him. What would their reaction be? Disgust? Fear?

No

This is Derek.

Derek wouldn’t ever think such things of him, Stiles has come to realize that.

So he props himself on one elbow and with his other arm, he reaches back to help rid himself of the underwear but it’s a bit more of a challenge than either men expected. In the end, Derek hushes Stiles’ angry grunts for not being able to rid himself of the underwear and lies him on his back.

Stiles looks up and sees how the gold in Derek’s eyes burns bright with desire, for Stiles and Stiles alone and he can’t help but feel coy under Derek’s gaze.

He can’t help but feel his stomach flutter as Derek leans forward to place butterfly kisses on his lips.

“I’ll take good care of you, Stiles,” Derek promises – solidifies those promises with every kiss he makes on Stiles’ body as he makes his way down to his core; making Stiles feel wetter and wetter with every kiss.

Even through the fabric, Stiles can feel the puffs of air from Derek’s breath as he takes his time to soak in Stiles’ ripe scent, a wonderful cocktail of both feminine and masculine pheromones in one location.

At the pull of the fabric, Stiles can’t look down, doesn’t even want to consider the idea of what Derek’s reaction might be at his sex. So he looks at the ceiling and waits for the inevitable sound of Derek gasping in shock.

It never happens.

Because what Derek sees is not something grotesque, but rather something beautiful. Between Stiles’ legs lies not a swollen erection such as Derek’s, but the soft and feminine curves of lips that are soaked with slick. The coarse hairs were long replaced with finer – softer – much smaller hairs in preparation of his heat that you would not even notice they were there unless if you looked hard enough or took the time to trail a finger down those lips.

Oh yes, Derek is going to take very good care of Stiles.

And it’s exactly what he does because Derek doesn’t give Stiles any warning about he’s going to do, he wants the pleasure within Stiles to be created without any form of tension or worry. So Stiles doesn’t really know how to react at first when he feels Derek’s humid breath directly on his lips which is quickly followed by the wet gentle glide of his tongue on the tip of Stiles’ aroused clit.

His brain short-circuits for a few milliseconds before coming back to reality and Derek hears the shuttering gasps and delicate whimpers that Stiles begins to create as he slowly lets his mouth make love to Stiles’ wet sex.

Stiles didn’t think receiving oral could be this pleasurable, not with how his body has changed over the course of a few years, for pleasure would always be mixed with the horrible flashbacks and emotions of that one night that alternated his life forever.

Yet at this very moment, in their room, on their bed with his legs spread open as he whispers Derek’s name and feels a hot mouth and wet tongue trace, prod, and glide all around and inside him, he feels at peace.

And for the very first time in his life, Stiles can’t bring himself to hate his body, not when he realizes just how much Derek wants him to enjoy these moments of their bodies connecting together through the pleasures they create.

Stiles feels the glide of Derek’s tongue go up and down his folds like he’s something to be savored and worshiped, something to delicately enjoy out of the fear that it would all end too soon.

Then he feels fingers.

Derek’s fingers as a matter of fact as one hand is placed just above his pubic mound and the other carefully dips into his lips to feel the slick Stiles’ body produces. One finger teases his vaginal entrance in small circular motions – Derek’s middle finger he assumes by how his hand is positioned – thrusting ever so delicately to analyze how Stiles reacts to the new sensations.

Derek can feel the way Stiles’ hole tries to helplessly clench and capture his finger and keep it in there. He’s almost sure Stiles is unaware of how his body is reacting because when he looks up he sees the young man’s chest heaving and one arm over his eyes; his lips are kiss-swollen and seem to beg to be kissed once more.

Stiles can’t believe how his body seems to open up so freely to Derek, how the heat of his body no longer seems to feel like the burning flames of his first heat, but instead a smoldering warmth that seemed to only get hotter and hotter but never burned his flesh. He can’t help but whimper as he feels the thick finger curl inside him and a tongue that still grazes over his slickened folds – bringing him closer to nirvana with each passing moment.

For a brief moment, feels Derek’s tongue leave him – his finger still dancing inside his entrance – and the older man moves up towards him to remove Stiles’ arm from his face.

Gold eyes meet silver ones and it’s Derek who whimpers in awe at how Stiles looks beneath him and he can’t help but place soft kisses on Stiles’ lips tell him how beautiful he is. And Stiles can’t help but rake his fingers through Derek’s soft hair and hold on tight as Derek slips another finger into his passage and brings him to his first orgasm of the day.

 

***

_“I’m afraid.”_

_“What are you afraid of?”_

_“What if I go feral again and I –”_

_“I’ll be there to take care of you. I won’t let that happen again.”_

_“But what if I do?”_

_“I’ll give you the medication and stop the heat. It’s ok, Stiles, you can always try again next month if it doesn’t go well.”_

_“You make it sound so simple.”_

***

Derek doesn’t penetrate him fully until the fourth and final day, only brining Stiles to his highest peak of pleasure in creative ways Stiles didn’t think possible. Or rather, it was just something he avoided all together. With the clever use of Derek’s hands, mouth, getting Stiles to rub on parts of Derek’s body that were covered in hair and made Stiles’ cunt tingle at the sensations. It made going through his heat for a second time all the more exciting and pleasurable than the first time he had to endure it.

It was bedtime when Stiles could hardly get passed every few minutes of watching Star Wars in their bedroom that he needed Derek’s aide to give his body the satisfying pleasure it craved.

Derek didn’t mind it one bit.

With the movie playing in the background, Derek had managed to get Stiles on his lap and wrap his legs around him in order to get a good rhythm of Stiles rocking against Derek’s strong thighs. Derek had been adamant to stay clothed until he felt that Stiles was first cared for to the point that there was zero tension in his body. Stiles had insisted he was ready and while his heart beat didn’t lie, Derek knew better than that. Because while Stiles believed that to be true, Derek could still smell the very subtle and bitter scent that was left by negative emotions such as fear and stress.

So since the first day, he analyzes Stiles’ scent to make sure it is completely free of any and all bitterness – he wants Stiles’ first time to be the safest and best experience possible; something Derek didn’t have the privilege of having when he was young. He wouldn’t take away that opportunity from Stiles.

He would make sure Stiles was not only free of the bitter scent of negativity, but also be comfortable in his own skin, to allow him and Stiles to explore one another without any judgement and innocent curiosity.

The movie is long forgotten about and acts as soft white noise while Derek ravishes Stiles’ neck with marks that would go away within the next few hours, enjoying the soft growls that emit from Stiles throat and the musky smell of arousal that leaked from between his legs.

And Stiles was in absolute heaven, enjoying the how the soft fabric of Derek’s boxer briefs dragging along his slicken folds as he gyrated his hips in slow but steady movements; the pleasure would pool deep in his core until it leaked out of his body in a trembling orgasm over and over again. The warmth of Derek’s arms around him made him feel safe and made his wolf feel at peace knowing he could be provided for. The scent of arousal and both his and Derek’s natural scents – dancing with each other until they intertwined enough to become a completely new scent all together – would fill his lungs and send shivers down his spine, make him whimper and shuffle closer to Derek in the hopes of drowning himself in their scent.

Stiles was too busy trying to fuck his tongue into Derek’s mouth to notice that Derek had snuck a hand between their sweat slicked bodies, too busy trying to tell him how much he loves him to notice how Derek slipped his cock out of the flap of his underwear, too busy shifting into his beta form alongside Derek and raking his clawed fingers into Derek’s hair while Derek keeps muttering sweet nothings into his ear to notice how he had raised Stiles just enough to position himself just above his entrance.

But he certainly notices when Derek drags his cock along the slicked folds and how it made his body clench in anticipation, he certainly notices how Derek whimpers in awe as he tells Stiles how much he loves that Stiles is wet for him.

And Stiles lets out a sigh of pleasure as Derek slips inside him and both shifted betas begin to rock against one another in a rhythm only they can learn with each other.

Derek’s eyes glow like gold.

Stiles’ eyes glow silver.

Like the moon.


End file.
